The present invention relates to the field of coin holders. Specifically it relates to coin holders that may be connected together to form a chain or other structure.
It is a custom at Mardi Gras parades for persons on floats to throw Mardi Gras coins to a parade crowd. Parade goers collect the coins. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a device that will not only hold these coins and coins like these for display but that will also allow the interconnection of a number of holders to form display patterns whose diversity is limited only by the imagination of the collector.
Although many references to coin holders are known, none are known to the inventor which have or combine the unique features of this coin holder. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,977 (Burdick) discloses a fully enclosed protective coin cover, and a magnifying structure which allows for closer inspection of the held coin. Burdick discloses no tabs or method for interconnection of holders. A main feature of the present invention is such an interconnection of holders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,187 (Stumpf), 4,091,639 (Benda) and 4,970,878 (Lee) all disclose coin holders. None, however, disclose any tabs or method of interconnection of holders. As mentioned above, a main feature of the present invention is the interconnection of multiple holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,057 (Rodgers) shows a wrist band to hold an identification badge. The identification badge must be specially shaped in order to mount to the wrist band. The present invention requires no special addition to a coin in order for the coin to be held. The present invention will be able to hold coins having a diameter of approximately the same size as the diameter of an annular ring of predetermined size. In order to accommodate different coin sizes, different size diameter holders may be used. Rodgers shows no method for interconnecting numerous badges. As stated above, such interconnection is a main feature of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,546 (Leopoldi) teaches a closed coin and key holder. Leopoldi provides no display of coins. Its main objective is as a means for carrying parking meter coins. A main objective of the present invention is to display coins. As in the above named patents, Leopoldi discloses no method or means for interconnection of holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,285 (Greene) teaches a belt link with extending T-shaped tabs at one end and slots for receiving the T-shaped tabs at the other end. The T-shaped tabs in Greene allow connection of belt links in a straight line to form a belt. Greene does not hold coins. The central display area has a permanently mounted pattern. No receptable for attaching anything is provided in Greene. In addition, the Greene device may only be connected in a straight line. The present invention, however, may be connected in any number of patterns, because of the alternate slot receptacles for T-shaped tabs of other such holders. Greene provides no way of interchanging different designs on a belt. The present invention does allow for the interchanging of coins, since the coins are not permanently mounted to the coin holder.